earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Bwah-ha-ha v. Ha-ha-ha
Characters * Blue Beetle * Booster Gold * Batman * Skeets * Oracle Location * Blackgate Island, Gotham City, NJ * January 31st 2017, 0446 EST VOX Archive * Batman: laughter, whimper, maniacal laughter, glass breaking, hyperdermic spray, maniacal laughter, footsteps, knees hitting ground, maniacal laughter * Blue Beetle:thrusters, debris vibrating, hiss rapid footsteps: 2 instances, maniacal laughter, gasp, whimper, maniacal laughter, hyperdermic spray, footsteps Batman? Are you okay? laughter * Booster Gold: Of course not! Look at him! maniacal laughter How can he be okay? He's... smiling... * Batman: laughter, footsteps, grunt G... gas... chuckle, heavy breathing, whimper, maniacal laughter * Blue Beetle: sniff Aerosol... He's been gassed. laughter, beep, beep, maniacal laughter Scans indicate similarities to Joker Venom. * Booster Gold: No expletive, Sherlock! Look at him! laughter * Blue Beetle: Please tell me I've trained you to be a better detective than to look at the obvious, Booster. laughter Look with your brain! Joker is Batman's greatest foe, right? Batman is always prepared for run-ins woth Joke, right? maniacal laughter He takes steps to combat Joker's signature weapon. laughter Look at the medical canisters on the ground. He's tried to deliver the counteragent. It's not working for some reason. laughter, whimper As I said, my scans show this is similar to Joker Venom... but it's been tweaked. No doubt by Heretic. Batman's probably resistant to this strain. laughter given his exposure to base Joker Venom... but this one... maniacal laughter is... different. His counteragent isn't working... He needs help! Let's get him to the Bug. Maybe I can fabricate a counteraget in time. laughter * Booster Gold: Awesome! Err... not that he might die, but... laughter you know what this means? Team Blue and Gold saves Batman! stops, grunt Yeah... Okay, don't worry about it, Batsy. cough, gag, maniacal laughter Here, just put your arm around me... Blue, get his other side. 2 instances Good thing for you, Batsy, we're not good at listening to instructions, huh? gasp, weak chuckle, gasp * Blue Beetle: Quick, he's asphyxiating... footsteps on broken concrete: 2 instances, gasp, weak laughter, cough, footsteps on metal: 2 intances, pneumatic hiss Skeets, boot up my chemical analytics and fabrication stations! footsteps, weak gasp Stay with us, Batman! * Skeets: Ri-ri-right away... click, click, whir, machines powering up, choking chortle * Blue Beetle: footsteps: 2 instances, gasp, weak laughter, cough Here, set him down here... Put this sensor in his mouth. footsteps, wheeze, keys clacking, holo display thrum Yeah, okay... I can synthetize this... I think. gasp, weak chuckle I don't know if he'll last long enough, though. Adrenaline! We need adrenaline! trembling expletive! Hold him, Booster. I'll get the adrenaline! footsteps, trembling, gagging, draweropening, objects scattering on floor, drawer opening, objects scattering on floor, rapid footsteps Got it! Kay... Hold him, we got tog et this in his heart- smack, deep breath * Booster Gold: ... or he'll just stab himself in the heart... you know, because he's Batman. * Blue Beetle: That works, too... Hey, Batman... I'll have that counteragent ready in five minutes or so. * Batman: breath, soft chuckle Thanks... chuckle Just... chuckle give me a sedative or something. chuckle The venom is less effective... if... laughter if you're unconscious... pained hiss, chuckle, chortle, laughter, gasp, wheeze Do it now! * Blue Beetle: Uh... yeah... right... Uh... Here, I got that on my belt. spray Just... do you're best to relax... * Booster Gold: So, uh, Ted... if Heretic had this strain of Joker Venom that Bats hadn't cured... Why didn't he use it before? Like on us? * Blue Beetle: Think about it, Booster... He was saving it... it was meant to be his trump card against the guy he knew needed every edge against. This was his plan for Batman. * Booster Gold: Huh... Yeah, that makes sense... gasp Oh, dude, do you know what this means? We did it! We totally saved Batman! * Skeets: Hoo-hooray, sir! I am so happy for you... horn sound effect, slide whistle, fireworks, sparks whir, click, whir, click I'm shutting down until r-repairs are d-done. * Oracle: Guys... I've been listening. Good work, by the way. I need you in the Batcave at once. There's... There's been a development. * Blue Beetle: Which Batcave, Babs? * Oracle: The Batcave. I'll send the coordinates to the Bug. Make sure you use your Cloaking Device. * Booster Gold: Dude... we're going to the Batcave! You know what this means? * Blue Beetle/Booster Gold: Best! Day!! Ever!!!! slapping together * Oracle: Nerds... chuckle * COMMAND ACKNOWLEDGED: Channel Switch to Assets: [[Jason Todd|Red Hood], Arsenal, Starfire] Trivia and Notes * Part of the Judas Contract Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: The Last Laugh. * Story continues in VOX Box: Rise of the Outlaws and VOX Box: Old School Beatdown. * The title of the VOX Box is a reference to Beetle and Booster's signature laugh (Bwah-ha-ha) and the laugh caused by the Joker Venom (Ha-ha-ha). Links and References * VOX Box: Bwah-ha-ha v. Ha-ha-ha Category:VOX Box Category:Ted Kord/Appearances Category:Michael Jon Carter/Appearances Category:Bruce Wayne/Appearances Category:Skeets/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:Blackgate Island/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Judas Contract Storyline